catsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cat Food
This is where you can find the best cat foods. You are welcome to add anything you think should go here but please put something specifically about cat food. Most manufactured cat foods are safe and wholesome. Manufactured cat foods include wet cat food and dry cat food. Government safety bodies regulate the industry and the claims made on labels. The Association of American Feed Control Officials (AAFCO) sets nutritional adequacy standards. So, when choosing food, examine labels for this information: Before Buying Cat Food *'Complete and Balanced' means that all essential nutrients are present in properly balanced proportions. *Look for a declaration that the product meets AAFCO standards. *The life-stage statement indicates the target group for the food: All Life Stages or Adult Maintenance, for example. *Animal protein sources, including poultry of fish, should head the list of dry-food ingredients or, in canned food, immediately follow water. Ingredients appear in the lists in descending order by weight. Cat Food's Brand Purina/Friskies Cat food, usually made with fish flavors, and are widely enjoyed by many cats. Purina is one of the best choices for cat food as it is affordable and enjoyable. Other brands such as Evo (See below) are much more pricey and a 6.6 oz bag typically sells retail for $16–18. One bag of Friskies had dried seaweed in it. Is seaweed good for cats? Evo Evo is a product in the Innova line of cat nutrition product manufactured by Natura Foods of California. Evo: The Ancestral Diet is an all-natural, minimally processed food available in both wet and dry formula that offers superior nutrition. Usually available only in smaller and "boutique" style pet stores, the Innova line is not widely available in such superstores as PetSmart, PetCo and Pet Supermarket, but is available, occasion, in Petland and Pet Supplies Plus locations. It not food for the budget-conscious: A 6.6 oz bag typically sells retail for $16–18. Evo's principle advantage is it's nutritional value, as opposed to cheaper "name brands." Where major brands use a large amount of gluten and meal products, Evo's principal ingredient is that which feline's need most for survival - protein. Specifically, taurine-rich meat proteins, along with a nominal amount of vitamins and minerals, along with vegetables and "good" bacteria to support a healthy digestive system. While Evo is expensive, it's feeding table suggests that it is competitive on a per-unit feeding basis. For example, a typical 5 lb. bag of national or off-brand cat food may last a 2-cat household 1.5 week, 2 weeks maximum. Evo, conversely, may last up to 4 weeks by following proper feeding guidelines. The added, and more long-term advantage, is reduced veterinary bills that often follows superior nutrition. In other words, "you get what you pay for." Whole Paws Cat Food Whole Foods has their own brand of Pet Food called Whole Paws. This Cat Food is probably The Healthiest Cat Food you can get, because you can guarantee that it has All Natural Ingredients. There is no Corn, Wheat or Soy and is Non GMO. It's about $7.00 for 5 Pounds of Whole Paws Cat Food. The Canned Food is $0.99 each. It is so delicious and your cat(s) will want more!!! ImagesCAEJZ7IP.jpg|Whiskas dry food for adult cat ImagesCA6VQH1Y.jpg|Whiskas dry food ImagesCAL69FZ2.jpg|Whiskas wet food in pouch ImagesCA76B8G9.jpg|Whiskas brand logo ImagesCAUVBGD1.jpg|Whiskas ad Images-1-.jpg|GoCat dry food ImagesCACGKQIS.jpg|GoCat dry food for kitten ImagesCA2JK7HA.jpg|GoCat for adult ImagesCAGE12G6.jpg|GoCat for indoor cats ImagesCAZZJ6BN.jpg|GoCat complete diet ImagesCAD3W3ZR.jpg|GoCat for adult ImagesCAPSDCYD.jpg|GoCat supplies ImagesCAWJN2VU.jpg|GoCat cat mascot Users' Recipe Homemade Cat Food If possible you can dice'' fish meat vegetables''''' '''into small chunks I (The one who added this) recommend this if you feel suspicious of whats in a cat food brand. Notice:This is more Expensive then normal food but its Healthier in a way What i would feed them 1/8 Vegetable 1/8 COOKED Beef (After cooled down) 3/8 Cooked Chicken (Cats love chicken) 3/8 Cooked Fish (Cats love fish even more!) ---- That's all on cat food if you have any more recipes feel free to add them :) Vegan Cat Food (Home-made) Recipe Good for Vegan Families who have a cat and don't want to buy meat just for the cat 1/3 Mixed Bell Peppers (Diced) 1/3 Carrots (Diced) 1/3 Lettuce (Cut into VERY small chunks) Mix-&-Serve and then your done! Navigation Category:Cat Supplies es:ru:de:ja: